Lost Weekend
by ladyand
Summary: In the Dangerous Affection Universe. What happened on that lost weekend for the NJBC? Come and find out. Strippers, exotic locations, handcuffs, Coney Island hotdogs, Big Bad Bart, and some awesome (and not so awesome) best friend moments. It is a weekend that they will never forget but maybe it would be better if they forgot some parts.
1. Friday- Lets Just get Lost together

A.N: This is a companion fic to Dangerous Affections. You will need to read this fic to understand the Chuck and Blair arc . This will be told mainly through Nate and Serena's POV as the two duos enjoy their lost weekends. There will be three chapters in the Lost Weekend for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It does have its own plot so if you just love Serena and Nate centered fics keep reading.

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with personal things for a couple of weeks and by the time I got back to writing I was still not able to iron out the plot issues I was having. Only last night was I finally able to think of a way to tie in the all the elements together that satisfied the readers and hopefully me making me feel comfortable to post this. Due to the lack of reviews from the last chapter of Dangerous Affections, I was honestly not that motivated to write for this story so I focused on my other Chair fic but rereading the fic this week jogged my memory as to how much I love these characters. For those of you who have been waiting for an update and messaged I hope you enjoy the lost weekend. Once this companion piece is the done Dangerous Affections will, only a have a few more chapters left to it.

Brief Summary of Dangerous Affections (for Serena and Nate): Using the major story lines from the show Dangerous Affections is told only through the point of view of Chuck and Blair. Serena arrival in the start of the fic leads her right into Nate's arms only to have Chuck interrupt them. Threaten; they confess their affair to Blair, who vows to destroy their reputations. Serena only arrived back in town to support her brother Eric after his suicide attempt and when visiting Eric she discovers that Blair had relapsed. Later, at the Kiss at the Lips Party Nate confront Blair for sending damaging photos of his father to his mother publicly embarrassing Blair. The next morning Serena comes to Blair's aid hoping to put the past behind them. Blair accepts the olive branch. At the brunch, Nate arranges to make peace with Blair and listening to his parents who tell him that an engagement with Blair is the only way to fight off an arrest for the Captain he offers her the Vanderbilt diamond as a promise ring, which she rejects. However, he begins to fear that his best friend may have feelings for Blair causing a rift between the two. Serena is now confused as to who Nate has become and wants little to do with him. After the Captain's arrest Blair and Chuck comes to Nate's aid. Nate, determined to get Blair back arranges for her to be at a family press conference in a last ditch effort but Blair is determine that they are in the past. The day before, this chapter begins was Thursday, the day of Chuck and Blair's photo shoot.

* * *

 _ **Friday- Wanna Just Get Lost Together?**_

"Mom I am up!" I yelled at the knocking at the door with a mouth filled of toothpaste. I was standing in front of my closet with a toothbrush in my mouth rocking on my feet as I blasted 'Beautiful Girl'. I was still in a fabulous mood after my epic Waldorf Designs photoshoot this week.

The door opened up and I looked up to find Blair standing there with a nervous look on her face like the one she was going to throw up.

"Come in," I mumbled with a mouth filled with minty tooth paste her as I head up a finger and rushed into the en suite to rinse my mouth out. I tighten the robe as I reentered the room and sat on the bed next to Blair. She was wringing her hands together nervously.

"Blair, sweetie, talk to me," I said gently. I knew Blair and I stood on shaky ground. I knew her coming her was a sign of her trust in me.

"I had sex with Chuck," she said when she finally looked at me with tears in her eyes. I tensed up in fear confused over her pained face I feared the worst.

"You wanted to have sex with him right?" I asked quickly needing to make sure. The ghastly look on her face told me that I was way off base.

"Oh my god, of course," she said and I knew she felt uncertain about her coming here. I shifted gears in order to be supportive. It was clear this thing with Chuck was serious for Blair. I was way off base in thinking she wanted to be back with Nate.

"Okay so was it bad or something. Why are you crying?" I asked trying to make a joke, which I usually did when I was nervous. Sadly, my jokes were usually bad in times like this. She did not seem to notice.

"No. It was good. I just think… I think I feel like I am love with him, S," she confessed to me as the look of sickness was on her face.

"Blair why is that a bad thing?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on and I rubbed my hand on her back to soothe her nervousness.

"Because it's Chuck Bass! He doesn't do love. He doesn't do girlfriends and I promised him a one night thing no strings attached. The love word kinda implies string or he would see it as a noose around his neck," she rambled on as she jumped up and paced the room nervously.

"We don't know that. I mean if anyone can change his mind it is you," I tried to be encouraging but the truth was Chuck was a renowned playboy for a reason.

"No. I mean why would he? And to top it all off he has his stupid lost weekend with the guys this week. He is probably going to sleep with all the models in Manhattan and completely forget about the day we shared. And I," she was beginning to ramble and I needed to cut her off.

"Wait, so you did spend all of yesterday with him," I asked.

"Yes, Serena, keep up. I already confessed to screwing Satan's spawn so spending the day with him is the least of my concern at the moment. How do I do this? How do I be in love with someone who just sees me as another pair of legs," she continued her pacing and ranting.

"Blair, I am sure what happened with Nate is hurtful and might make you trust men less," I added. She snapped her head to look at me with her fierce glare. I suddenly knew what I said was wrong and I tried backtracking. "I don't mean like that. Please continue with what happened with the spawn of Satan," I encouraged.

"I came here for advice since you are so well known for being able to have one-night stands with men," she threw out her words harsh and mean. But I knew Blair well enough to know that she got defensive when she was nervous. I bite my lip and let it slide.

"Blair, listen you have feelings for Chuck Bass. I think there is the possibility that he has feelings for you. At the brunch a few weeks ago, you should have seen him when he thought that you and Nate were up in suite screwing around. B, if anyone could change the mind of Chuck Bass it is you. You are the only one who can match him word for word, takedown for takedown, and I think you guys will look awesome together," I told her and she sat down midway through my speech. I could tell her tension was lessening. I nudged her shoulder with a smile and she smiled back. Truth was as much as Chuck seemed into her at the brunch he was still Chuck and I had little faith in him.

"But he has the lost weekend thing still. I cannot talk to him about this knowing he is going to be drinking, sleeping with women, doing drugs, selling body parts on the black market or whatever happens on lost weekends," she said. Her dramatic sass and dark humor back. I laughed.

"Okay… so after, you guys sit down and talk," I suggested ignoring her Blair dramatic flair.

"And I'll wait till he fucks himself through a lost weekend?" she asked.

"No we are having our own lost weekend." She looked at me with confused. "Call Dorota tell her to pack a bag and your passport. Oh, and a fake ID. I am going to handle the rest. If you want to go to school, you can, but if you want to skip we can leave as soon as we pack," I told her. I owed her a lot for accepting me back into her life even after I slept with her boyfriend.

"Passport?" she asked and I nodded gleefully.

"Come on we are going to get lost," I widely smiled and she joined me.

"Let's skip class," she said and threw herself back to lay on my bed. I threw myself next to her our heads touching looking at the ceiling.

"So was he that good, that Blair Waldorf is skipping two days of school? I mean I know he is supposed to be great at it but you are a changed woman. So tell me the details," I asked.

She shrugged. "It's not like I have experience to compare it to," she said. I nudged her hoping to loosen her up. "Okay, okay. It was great, wonderful. His hands were everywhere and always knew where I wanted him to touch me. Ahhh. He was gentler than I could have ever expected. He wasn't bossy or controlling but helped encourage me when I was nervous. It was as perfect as real life can get. There were a few awkward moments but that's expected right?" she asked.

"Yes, that sounds awesome Blair," I laughed and hugged her. "My little B is all grown up!" I shouted. She laughed and told me to shut up.

"S," she looked embarrassed and laughed. My eyes widened as I waited for the next part. "It was more than just the sex. The photo shoot was amazing. He arranged for all my favorite foods. He was so attentive and the way he looked at me in our photos. I wanted to rip his clothes off more than one. After we had dinner and he took me to a burlesque club, he wants to purchase. I danced on stage for him in front of a crowded room. Then we went back to his limo and we… S, in a fucking limo. My first time but it was perfect. Then he rented out the royal suite in the Placae and we did it again and again and again," she giggled sharing with me the details. I admit I was shocked.

"Blair, fuck. I would never would have expected that from you but I guess Chuck brings out your dark side, huh," I teased.

"I never felt so free and bad….okay…Okay so where the hell are you taking me?" she asked and I smiled gleefully. I needed to book the flights but I am sure my mother would help me with that. If she understood anything, it was fleeing a broken heart and a broken relationship.

* * *

I was a bit annoyed as I waited for my friends to show up at school. Yesterday, Blair and Chuck did not show up for school and now there were reports on Gossip Girl that they were seen on around town together. My texts and calls to Chuck this morning went unanswered. I knew that there was something going on with them and honestly, I was nervous to find out what. I had spent the past few weeks angry with my parents but Chuck and Blair were my lifeline. I thought I was gaining ground getting Blair back since she was constantly coming to my defense these days. Yet, it seems like that it was all for nothing. They were closer than ever it appeared. I knew they look too close at the Kiss at the Lips Party and after at the brunch Chuck was acting weird. But I thought by making my attentions clear to Chuck he would back off but I guess being boys means nothing anymore. I was tired of this shit. I was tired of losing everyone and finding out that no one in my life could be trusted. I blew the cigarette air out of my mouth as I leaned near the front gate hoping one of them would show up by now. The temperature had dipped so they stopped sitting at the Met Steps in the morning so they should arriving here any moment. Yet it seemed waiting for my classmates to come to school was wishful thinking. Serena and Chuck missing school was one thing but Blair was uncommon. Fuck it if they were not coming I was not staying.

Throwing the cigarette to the ground and snubbing it out, I pulled off myself off the wall. When I turned the corner looking down at my phone ready to call Chuck and figure this out I ended up bumping right into a girl knocking her down.

"Owww!" she yelled as she fell and I instantly reach down to help her up muttering numerous apologizes.

"Nate, umm it's okay," the smiling blonde told me as dusted off her skirt. I knew she was one of Blair's new minions yet I could not remember her name.

"No, I am sorry I was not looking where I was going. A lot going on," I explained.

"I was in a rush. I am sorry. But you seemed to be going away from school," she asked.

I gave her a tight smile and shuffled in place hoping to get out of this situation. I needed to speak to Chuck about what was going on with Blair.

"You don't look so good," she said and I rolled my eyes at her comment. Here this girl was who I did not even know was telling me what everyone knew. "I am sorry, it's not my place. You probably don't even know my name. I am sorry about everything that is going on with your parents and Chuck and Blair sneaking around on you. By the way it's Jenny," she rambled on.

"Jenny? Chuck and Blair sneaking around, do you know anything about that. I know that you are one of her min-errrr- friends. I mean I just want the truth and I feel like if I ask them they are not going to tell me the truth," I confessed. I knew Blair's minions were loyal but I was hoping that the new girl in the group was less loyal than the others. I needed to know if Blair and Chuck were together. Chuck was the only person who really got me and in his distant way, I was sure that he also cared about me. If he slept with Blair after I asked him not to then I knew how little he actually thought of me. How little he thought of Blair to treat her like all the others. I spent years looking out for her and I was done doing that. She needed a guy that would actually treat her right after what happened. That may not be me but it sure as hell was not Chuck. The way she came to my side though even after everything had happened reminded me of the Blair I knew when we were younger. The girl was fiercely loyal and kind behind her mask and I realized she was just hiding that she was still that girl. I wanted to protect her from him. I needed to protect her from him. I loved her first and I needed to show her that Chuck could never be what she needed.

She looked nervous and looked around. By this time, I knew school had started and she was late. She looked towards the school and then back at me. I ran my hand through my hair hoping my good looks would incite her to tell me whatever she seemed to want to say.

"I saw them. Tuesday, they snuck away fifth period, that's when the juniors have lunch, right? I saw them enter the art room when I was in the hallway going to my locker. They were together in there," she passed me her phone showing me a picture of Blair and Chuck together kissing in the art room.

I felt sick but this must have been how Blair felt the day I told her I cheated on her with Serena. In that case, we were actually dating. "Did you show anyone else this?" I asked. The girl should have not have this photo unless she was going to send it to Gossip Girl.

"I told Chuck. He begged me not to show you," she confessed. "I don't even know why I took it." I looked at her with suspicious. I knew what mean girls were like and I was trying to determine if Jenny was a small fish in a tank with sharks or if she was a shark herself.

"Thanks for telling me the truth," I told her and turned to walk away.

"Wait… where are you going," she asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to be alone. I just want to get away," I admitted.

"Coney Island," she said. "You must go to Nathan's for a hotdog. This time of year it is pretty quiet and it's the perfect place to think high and away from the city."

"Thanks," I said as turned to walk away from her. Suddenly I realize how alone I was in the world. No real friends at the moment and my family had already fallen apart.

"Hey, Jenny!" I called out back to her she had already walked a few yards away. "Want to get a hotdog!" I yelled out and she smiled brightly.

"Of course, you probably don't even know what the right toppings are," she teased as she walked back to me.

"I have so you know made a mean hotdog at Yankee Stadium," I joked.

"From the box seats?" she said giving me a look of judgement. I laughed aloud freeing myself from the weight of everything that was happening.

* * *

"When I said I was going to come with you I did not know I was going to need to have all my shots in order," Blair sassed out.

"Come on you are going to have the time of your life," I promised her. "Sure as long as I don't use an organ on the black-market,"

"Happy to see youth dry humor is back. So tell me more about the modeling thing with Chuck. That was surprising and a better reason to leave the city because you know when Eleanor finds out she is going to kill you,"

"I know. But it was pretty great. I don't know if I would do something like that again it was pretty exhausting but more enjoyable than I expected.

"Think about soon you and me are going to be the faces of major lines. It's so awesome, B."

"So, what is the plan when we get there?"

"Drink, dance drink, powernap, and then suntan then drink and dance again."

"Sounds like a plan to get taken by kidnappers"

"Dramatic much, B. Let your hair down have fun. No one even knows we are here."

"My parents might kill me for this."

"Relax and have fun. Maybe we can find you a lover, huh? Since you are a _woman_ now," I joked and she laughed with me.

"Shut up or I am going to bite you," she threated causing me to double over in laughter.

"No, you can't. I don't have my tetanus shot yet and you did screw Chuck Bass," I joked. She rolled her eyes but I could tell was holding back a laugh. "Go to sleep I am sure you are tired after your deflowering," I teased finally making her blush enough to know I should stop.

I could not help but tease her. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, together, it seemed so unbelievable. Then again, a lot has changed since my time away. The four of us had always been a team. Friends since grade school we promised to not break apart and yet we were splintered more than ever. Starting because of Nate and I. I was always so jealous of how together Blair's life was. It seemed perfect from afar. I knew she had her problems with her body image and her mother but when you are in your early teens it seems like everyone has a better life than you do. Half of me wanted that and the other half wanted to validate myself knowing Nate wanted me. I should have stopped after a few kisses but it grew out of control and soon enough we had sex and there was no going back from that.

Then something happened. Something I did not expect. Nate kept messaging me long after everyone else had stopped. He texted, called, and wrote messages to me on Facebook. At first, he asked where I was and eventually he just started telling me about life at home. There were no grand declarations of love just a friend talking to friend who never responded. I lived for those messages. My only reminder of my past life. That is why when I bumped into him at the Palace after coming back I could not help myself and neither could he. I created a romantic ideal that we were star-crossed lovers hiding from everyone. It was silly. There were no words or explanations. I needed Nate and he did not protest. Blair was the furthest thing from my mind. Therefore, we snuck up to Bass suite looked around for a moment for Bart or Chuck and then grabbed at each other. I know I would have slept with him if not for Chuck walking in. Honestly, I debated with sleeping with Nate once more. It was only after sharing pizza with her and Eric did I remember that Blair was more than just a friend she was family. We cannot choose our family it just happens that why and we love them and stick by them through anything. Blair was my sister and I knew then that we would get through this.

I just wish someone would tell Nate that I was not interested. Until the brunch, he was texting me every day and cornering me every chance he had to confess his love. And the day of the brunch I was so confused. After my break through conversation with Blair that morning about her and Chuck I arrived back to find Nate and Dan waiting for me. I brushed Dan off telling him to come to the Bart Brunch that afternoon and Nate followed me up to my room. I just wanted to talk to him and I knew the room we were in was empty since my mother has stepped out to see Eric. He pushed me up against the door as soon as I closed it, there was no Chuck to interrupt us this time. Nate and I had sex again. The moment it happened, I yelled at him and myself for being so weak. He went off about Blair sending photos to his mother and he was sure that Chuck and Blair had sex. I knew they had not from my conversation with Blair that morning. I told him so and the guilt was written on his face. One look at his face and I realized that I was a pawn in his plans for revenge against Blair and Chuck. Did he even see me as a person? He left to talk to Chuck. Chuck, who at this point seemed like the better man because of the way he treated Blair while Nate just used me. That was why I got nervous when Chuck asked about Nate and I. There were no lasting feelings there only regret and shame. After taunting Chuck after he made me look horrible in front of Dan, the one not fucked up thing in my life, I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of Nate and Blair back together. But seeing him proposing to her, or whatever he called it made me realized how weak of man he was. The texts and declarations stopped after that. We pretended the day of the brunch never happened. I pretended that Nate and Blair were prefect for each other once again when I thought that was what she wanted as she took care of him through his father's arrest. I told myself Nate was only acting out because of what was happening at home. I made excuses for him and he stopped reminding that he was so in love with me. Everything was back to normal until suddenly Blair somehow fell for Chuck Bass. Spoiled Nate would not take that well.

* * *

I was somehow stuck on a Ferris wheel in the middle of Coney Island on a windy fall day. The sky was clear and I could see the beach and the city skyline. The city only served to remind me of all the things so wrong with my life. Everything was falling apart as I sat here with a virtual stranger as she went on and on about the ways to spot a fake bag. I only half listen, well ready not at all but I think she knew that. She was just trying to fill the awkward silence. It was around ten when Chuck messaged me **How da fuck am I the only one in school** and I thought of responding back telling him I knew about him and Blair. But that did not seem like the right thing to do so I ignored it for the moment. Jenny stopped babbling and I closed my eyes letting my head full back as we went again round and round. Her hand came out to reach for my hand and my eyes opened as I looked at her and she smiled.

"I am sorry about your dad, it must be really hard," she said. It was genuine, I could tell. People the past two weeks had apologized but never meant it. "My mom… she betrayed our family. Not in the same way but she cheated on my dad and ran off. She just left us. Here I am starting high school and I need a mom the most and she just…" she trailed off looking out back into the city unable to face her own parent's mistakes.

"It sucks when parents aren't your heroes anymore," I added.

"Yea, but at least once upon a time we thought they were. So many people don't ever see their parents that way because they were never loved the right way," she offered her hopeful youth on display.

"I guess. But my father…" I coughed out the lump that was in my thought. I needed a drink. "he was a cheat, a drug addict, and theft. And I am no better than him," I confessed thinking back to the girls I slept with these past weeks, all the alcohol I consumed, the few blackouts, and the sex with Serena. The day of the Bart Bass brunch was the worse. I sleep with Serena in the morning, wanted to fight Chuck after the Gossip Girl post, wanted to marry Blair before brunch, got high after brunch, and by dinner was drunk off my ass at the point where I think I threw up on Bart fucking Bass himself. It was a fucked up day overall. I could not get Blair to agree to marry which meant cementing my father's arrest warrant. I was just as bad as my father was. The apple did not fall far from the tree.

"You are a good guy Nate. You might be a little lost. But you are good," Jenny told me.

"How can you know?" I asked her but a part of me wanted to believe her.

"I don't know you were able to be friends with Chuck all these years without killing him," she said laughed and I agreed but I knew I was no better than him really. He just showed the world who he was with no shame and I hid behind my persona.

 **Dude, u comin rite tonight?** Chuck texted and I bite my lip in thought.

"Sup?" Jenny asked as she pondered my face. We were now eating our hot dogs outside of Nathan's Famous Hotdogs.

"Debating whether or not I should go to Chuck's lost weekend thing now," I confessed as I watched her pour relish, mustard, and pickles on her hot dog. I was a simple ketchup guy despite my previous boast.

"Getting drunk with the guys might be good for you better than pizza with me in Brooklyn," she teased.

She was right. A night of forgetting did sound good. And if it was on Chuck's dime than it was even better.

 **Yea c u then** was all I responded to him. Lost weekend here I come and I did not want to remember a single bit of it. But come Sunday morning Chuck and I were no longer going to be friends.

* * *

No Chuck in this chapter but next will be loaded I promise. This is more of a beginning to the rest of the drama that will pick the lost weekend. They do party on Friday but imagine clubs, alcohol, and whatever is crazy fun filled. Blair and Serena's location will be describe in the next chapter. Also, a character POV change will occur in the next chapter. No it will not be Jenny. She will not be seen for the rest of the lost weekend. I needed her conversation with Nate to make him seem less bad. He is not my villain in these stories but I know that some people might think of him as one. If you haven't guess the major plot of the story is all of our main character are lost at this point in their life as they transition and try to negotiate dating and friendships.

Serena and Nate the day of the brunch. now we all know what they were whispering in corners about. Three-shot.

Please review and let me know. To all the Chair fans who are still reading this for the Dangerous Affections connections I hope the coming Nate and Chuck confrontation and Blair and Serena gossiping is enough for now. Stick with me for two more chapters.


	2. Saturday- Lost Marbles

A.N: I loved writing this chapter. I am having a great time writing from a different point of view to freshen this story up. Writing from Chuck and Blair's perspective can become tiresome. Even so, I would love to see these scenes from Chuck's perspective so I might flash back in Dangerous Affections but only for a snippet.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Reviews** : Kittyes yes the text messages are strange. I cannot get into the mindset of my character when it comes to texting. It is such an extension of our personality these days but I have such a mental block when it comes to writing it. I can't figure out how any of this characters would text each other. Also Serena/Nate are gonna have a tough time in this but the next chapter will have more on that. Right now Nate dropped Serena and Serena thinks Nate is the worse. But that all come around since I love me some NJBC.

* * *

We were outside enjoying the warm October breeze in Greece. October meant awesome open aired beach raves on the coast of Mykonos and it was our turn to experience it. People came from all round to party here. I was here to make sure that Blair had the time of her life. We left New York at ten am and got to Mykonos around eleven pm just in time to join a beach party that was occurring in the front of our villa. It was a whirlwind day but a few energy drinks and shots of tequila later we were dancing on tabletops and bars until early in the morning. The sun was peeking out of the sky when we laid our heads down to sleep and I woke Blair up only four hours later so we can go tanning. She responded with what sounded like a growl but I told her that we were only here for 36 hours and we needed to make this worth it. So after a wonderful Mediterranean omelet we were off drinking Bloody Marys tanning on the beach. Best thing about European beaches were that you could sunbathe topless. It was the only way to go truly. I even got B to go topless too. That alone was a successful trip since Blair would normally never let her guard down like this. Then again, she still might actually be drunk from last night.

I sat up and called to our concierge that was waiting for us inside the cabana we were currently not using but rented for the service.

"Another," I asked her holding up the drink and she nodded leaving to retrieve the drinks.

"You know drinking this much and being in the sun is going to lead to a hang over," Blair muttered.

"Yes, yes but you can only get a hangover if you stop drinking. We ain't stopping," I joked enjoying the warm breeze.

"What time is it in New York?" Blair asked.

"Umm around five in the morning," I responded. Blair nodded off and turned to lay on her stomach to tan her back. After the drinks arrived, I followed suit, sitting up on my elbows to sip my drink that Blair left to the side.

"Thinking about a mister that shall not be named?" I asked and she looked at me pulling her sunglasses up.

"Yes. I cannot help but wondering if he is still up drinking or sleeping with some girl," she pouted a little. I could tell she was really concerned and hurt. Blair never really let people in that close to hurt her and when she did she would built up to it for years or month but she just let Chuck into her life so quickly. Falling in love with someone is so much different from just being his or her friend. She seemed to have fallen for him rather quickly. I had very little time to adjust to this and frankly, I still found it a little unbelievable.

"Maybe he won't sleep with any other girls this week," I offered not really believing what I was saying myself.

She laughed. "Its not the sleeping with other girls that bother me. What is one more girl out of hundreds? I just don't want him to think I regret it. It was the most wonderful day in my life so far and I don't want him to think that he did not make it spectacular. You know how he gets when he broods… Maybe I shouldn't assume that he would brood or that he cares enough to," she said shrugging away her thought.

"Why would he think that you regret it?" I asked a bit confused since she only told me how they went multiple rounds and how wonderful everything was.

"He asked me if I did that night before we went to sleep. And I didn't answer and I left before he got up," she said. I carefully thought about the information sipping my drink. But my surprise at her lack of response must have given my thoughts away as Blair groaned and grabbed the drink drinking a quarter of it down.

"Why didn't you answer?" I asked wondering if she did regret part of it in some way.

"I was thinking. I was too embarrassed at the moment to admit that my regret was only asking for one night. We had just gotten into a weird argument about his mother and me prying for information. It was too much," she rambled. I tried to piece together the pieces of information but frankly, I was still a bit confused.

"When we get home you can clear this all up. I know Chuck may not be a relationship guy but maybe he will change for you," I offered and she gave me a bitter smile.

* * *

It was in a daze that I finally woke up around noon. I rolled out from under the woman that was laying over my body. I was in need of water since my mouth felt like ashtray. Needless to say we had an epic time last night. We got so drunk I barely remember the end of it. When I finally made it to Chuck suite yesterday I could tell he was pissed off that I was the last person to arrive since everyone else was already here and he hates to socialize too much. He only this this to keep his reputation as the 'man'. But I could care less about making his life easier. Mostly I got really drunk and stood far away from him. None of the other guys cared enough to notice the riff between us but I knew Chuck knew that something was up. Usually when I was drunk I made loud declarations that he was the fucking man and he was my best friend and there was a fat chance that that would happen now. Chuck was just a liar in my eyes. I asked him straight out if he had a thing for Blair and he said no. At least I think he said no as I tried to think over the conversation we had outside the brunch and before it. But honestly I could barely remember my own middle name at the moment.

Rubbing my eyes I made my way to the kitchen stepping over my lacrosse friends Hank and Tom who were passed out by the entrance. The room was a two-room suite and Chuck had dibs on the larger room since he was paying for it and the second room was for whoever there first, which was I last night. I was shocked to find Chuck sitting on the bar stool sipping an espresso reading the New York Times with a robe on. He did not look worse for wear rather he looked bored. Chuck succeeded in appearing effortlessly in control at all times.

"Chuck?" I croaked.

"Morning Nathaniel, I hope you had fun last night," he commented his eyes never picking up to look at me.

"It was alright," I mumbled as I fumbled with the glass.

"Well I hope you are in better spirits today. You were negative yesterday and you were really bringing down the mood. Come on where is single Nate," he joked and I tensed up. I debated whether I should confront him now. Was it the right time or should I wait. I was boiling over and suddenly I erupted as I tried to grab him from over the island.

"What the fuck!" he yelled out as he pulled away from my grasp confused as his small espresso cup fell staining the paper.

"You slept with her, you fucking ass," I growl as I charged around the island but Chuck was circling it making sure to stay out of my way. If I was not so hungover, I probably could catch him.

"What… who that girl from last night? Cindy, dude I didn't even fucking sleep with her," he confessed.

"No not some fucking random chick. Blair!... You slept with Blair," I yelled out as I tried to pick up my pace hoping to catch him.

"What… what… dude. How did you… did she tell you," his face blanched with fear confirming that it was true. Before when Jenny had shown me the picture of the two I figured they had made out but I was not sure about them sleeping together but Chuck's response proved it.

"She is mine!"

"She was yours. She kept throwing it you and you did not want it. So I took it," he sneered at me.

"You prick. I bet you just one and done her. Right? You are a fucking animal dude… is no women off limits. Holy fuck man, having a shitty dad and a dead mom is not an excuse to treat everyone around you like garbage," I rattled off taking a break from the constant running around the island we were doing.

"I treated her like a fucking princess! You were the one who constantly treated her like less than while you worshipped Serena," he reminded me. I knew what I did to Blair was wrong. I knew I hurt her over the years but I was sure I would have treated Blair better than Chuck did for her first time. I would have been a gentlemen because I loved her in some regards and her only saw her as a pair of legs.

"I bet she regrets it," I said even though I had no proof. For I knew they were still sleeping together and she could be laying in Chuck's bed now laughing at me.

But my word must have hit a nerve because Chuck stood dumbfounded staring at me blankly and I rounded on him. I landed a punch to his face before I threw another one to his gut. He finally responded throwing punches and landing a few. I constantly called him a bastard as he yelled out curse words at me.

"Dude, are they fighting fighting or this like a wrestling match or like foreplay," someone muttered from the doorway.

Suddenly Chuck fell back and I threw a few punches at his face before someone pulled me off him. I realized it was Tom and Hank who looked confused and half-asleep.

"Man, what is going on here?" Tom asked looking between Chuck and I. Chuck look thoroughly beat up as he spat blood out of his mouth. I looked on with pride beginning to smile at the beating I gave him when I suddenly felt the pain in my face and the spilt lip.

"Get the out Nathaniel. I never want to see your fucking face again," he yelled but I was already walking out of the door committed to honoring his words.

* * *

O Boże. Miss. Eleanor was preparing for a small dinner party tonight with the heads of the departments of her company in a celebration of the launching of the winter line. She had just asked me to ensure that Blair's Waldorf original dress which was tailored last week be taken upstairs to Blair. But I knew Miss Blair would not be there. I stared at the marron cocktail dress alone in the foyer since. Eleanor left to the kitchen to direct the staff she hired for the night. She never gave me a chance to explain that Miss Blair was not here. She had not been back since Thursday morning.

"Dorota, I thought I asked you to take that up. Where is Blair? It is not like her to sleep this late or not be out ordering the chef around," she pondered. I knew this was my moment.

"Miss Eleanor, Miss Blair is not here," I said.

"Well the event doesn't start for another 4 hours so that is okay. Just put the dress in her room," she told me turning around to the kitchen staff who presented her with the final menu.

"No, No. miss Blair not in city I think," I tried to explain while wincing knowing that Miss Blair's dramatic flair up were inherited from her mother.

"What do you mean not in the city? Where on earth could she had gone. She was here last night," she said still turned away from me not recognizing my distress. My, goodness I was going to have to spell it out for her. This was not going to be a good day.

"Miss Blair was not home last night," I corrected making Eleanor turn to look at me glancing away from the menu she was checking. She put her glasses on her head.

"Where is she then?" she asked tensing up.

"I do not know. I only know that she ask for a luggage and her passport," I confessed.

The menu was cut on beautiful paper stock. It was thick with a gold embroidery given to her from the special French chef she had hired for tonight. He was Blair's favorite but he was hard to book so whenever he was here Blair would spend at least an hour practicing her French pretending to be his sous chef. The menu crafted by Miss Blair and him previously for tonight floated to the ground as it slipped through Mrs. Eleanor's hands her face changing to fear as she realized that her teenage daughter left not only the city but also the country.

"Where to? You must know," she said her voice raising and face displayed clearly.

"No. I don't know. She just asks for packed luggage and her passport on Friday," I explained.

"She asked. She was not here on Friday to do it herself, then?" she questioned. And I winced knowing I betrayed a secret that Blair probably did not want her to know. I knew she was most likely with Chuck after the photoshoot since Gossip Girl posted pictures of them at dinner on Thursday night. When she asked for the bag, she told me to drop it off at the Palace Hotel where Mr. Chuck lived. I still did not think Mr. Chuck was good for Miss Blair but she was smiling so much in those pictures from dinner and looked so wonderful that he could not be all-bad. But that was two days ago now. I just hope she was not off with Chuck married on some beach in Mexico. I held my breath trying to think how I should answer. The elevator that opened up to a frazzled Jessica Mrs. Eleanor's assistant who saved me.

"I don't have time right not. Go to my office," Eleanor said harshly to Jessica.

"This is… is impor-important," she shuttered obviously very afraid of Eleanor.

"Jessica not right now I am trying to find out where my daughter has run off to."

"This is about your daughter," she responded. Miss Eleanor's face turned pale as she feared the worst. I turned waiting for the girl to speak up and finished. I was concerned since I had no clue if Miss Blair was okay as well. I was one second from slapping her to speak when Eleanor beat me to it.

"Go on," Eleanor snapped.

"We just got word that her and a friend are the new face of Jacob's new male line. Apparently, Blair's solo shot might also be used to promote his female line exclusively as while. I am not sure of all the details," she rushed out. I breathe out in relief since there was no bad news.

"That is nonsense. Blair knows better than that. She would never do that to me or Waldorf Designs," Eleanor said flippantly she turned back to me to grill me about Blair's location but the look on my face must have confirmed Jessica's information.

"Jessica go to my office and get Marc's people on the line. Now," she demanded all the while glaring at me. Once we were alone Mrs. Eleanor began yelling.

"Dorota you must know where she is or with who. Why is she doing this to me!"

"I know nothing. Please calm down. I'll get you pill," I told her hoping a valium would calm her down some.

"My life my company.-," she was cut off by Jessica who yelled out that the call was connected in Miss Eleanor's home office. She stormed away from me. As soon as she left I walked over to the alcohol that was being put out for tonight and poured myself a shot of vodka. This was going to be a long day.

Before long, Miss Eleanor came out of her office fuming. Before she was upset, she was livid now. Her face was reddening as she paced the foyer. I entered and asked if she needed anything. She was scaring the wait staff she hired.

"How could she do this to me? She signed a release saying her image can be used to advertise for his female line with her name. My name! My company's name. He is my competition. I can see it now introducing Blair Waldorf for Marc Jacobs. This is unbelievable. I needed the profit margin to be good this year. Ugh… then with Chuck Bass. I know this is all his doing they are probably off together somewhere. When she gets back she is going to be punished-" she stopped and looked at me her anger deflating. "She is coming back, right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. I only packed a few clothes plus Miss Blair would not leave all her headbands and vintage Chanel here," I explained and she nodded. That is why when the elevator opened up to reveal a tired and dazed Nate I very confused.

He analyzed the scene quickly and asked if Blair was around. Before I could answer, Miss Eleanor beat me to it. "No, she is probably with that no good friend of yours, Chuck," she sneered at him. His back straighten and he grimaced making me notice the bruising on his lip and eye.

"Gotcha," was his only response as he turned and left. Yes, really long day. Hopefully once Miss Blair comes back everything can get back to normal.

* * *

 _Yawn. Boys and Girls it seems like nothing has happened on Friday to entertain me. You have all been a little too lost on this weekend. Bring a little spice into my life and have some fun because you know I will be watching. Happy Saturday XOXo_

We were in the taxi going to a gay club Porta to start our night when we got the gossip girl blast. I was happy it was not about Chuck since Blair was finally in an upbeat mood and I knew any mention of him would throw off the night. I was determined to let her have fun tonight but I knew I needed to watch. She was already borderline tipsy already.

"Come on lets go," she said with an uncharacteristic fist pump in the air. Rolling my eyes, I handed the cabbie my credit card waiting for the transaction to go through but nonetheless excited for today. We started with sunset drinks at Ai Yianni and Blair had her fair share.

"Thanks for taking me here," Blair told me as we made our way through security.

"Of course B"

"I mean its crazy and we only have like 36 hours here and traveled almost as much but really was able to take my mind off Chuck for the most part," she continued with a smile. Our friendship really was making leap and bounds on this trip.

"Plus we are probably having more fun than Chuck and Nate," I added on with a wink.

After my comment for a short moment, when we were being escorted to our table that made me reflect on how and why Blair and I almost lost our friendship. I cannot believe I almost let that go. Blair is the person I go to when my world is falling apart. I almost lost that for a boy that fucked me only hours before proposing to Blair. I do not know how to understand his action or where the boy that I once thought was a modern day knight. Part of me wondered back to him but I tried to push past that in my mind.

Once inside among the vast of men we were showed the VIP section which cost us a grand but was worth it to be able to dance and drink away from the muggy dancefloor. Our bottle girl brought over our champagne and tequila. Within minutes of taking shots, we were down on the dance floor dancing along to the EDM music. Later tonight, we were heading over to Cavo Paradiso that has a dance floor perched floating over the sea. We planned to dance until the sun came up over us tonight not wanting to think about the long cross Atlantic flight tomorrow.

* * *

After leaving the rented suite in the morning with a massive hangover, I stopped by Blair's on my way home to discover that Blair mother also knew about Blair and Chuck. Since Eleanor knows about ten percent of what is happening in Blair's life I can assume that they were obvious about what they were doing. Everyone but I knew. I felt like an idiot.

I slept for a few hours. Waking up to discover the fresh bruising on my face was surprising and a bit shocking as I remembered how and who I fought with. My mother was lounging in her room watching home videos drowning herself in wine. It was as my father had died. She stopped taking visitors and attending her social meetings letting my grandfather handled the legal affairs concerning my father. Truth was I was probably beating my mother drink for drink today. I was supposed to be having a lost weekend and I attended to spend it drunk or high or both. Hell Chuck was throwing it for my benefit mostly. It was to celebrate the end of Ivy week but really, it was to uplift my spirits after my father's arrest and my newfound bachelorhood. I was not there to enjoy all because Chuck was incapable of keeping it in his pants.

Fucking Chuck. That bastard. How dare he sleep with Blair behind my back. How dare he act like nothing was going on with them. Sitting alone in my room rethinking the past 24 hours I scrolled through my phone trying to find something to do to take my mind off the past month. However all my other friends were out with Chuck at the Marquee about now. He was out with my friends fucking my girl. Throwing back another glass of whiskey, I got up. I was determined to ruin his night for him.

When I arrived at Marquee, I discovered my name was still on Chuck's VIP list, which let me get through the door attendant easily. Making my way inside I found him lounging on the sofa one hand wrapped around a women while his eyes watched the model that was dancing on the table. Some of the guys were there and drunk enough to greet me with a cheer when I arrived. Chuck noticing me glared his jaw clenched and me down. He bruising on his face was clear and I puffed with pride at the damage I done. My fist curled as I stepped forward closer to him.

"Get up," I told him. I knew I could not strike him since he was sitting so close to that model.

He very carefully got up after removing his hand from the women he was sitting next to. Standing up he stood face to face with me, he leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"Leave now Nathaniel," he harshly breathed out.

On instinct, I pushed him back earning myself a punch. Instead of throwing one back I rammed into him with my shoulder throwing him back over the sofa he was just sitting on onto the women that was there making her scream loudly. Chuck quickly got back up and threw a punch I easily took before I went in for a gut punch. Crouched over Chuck ran into me throwing my back on to the table. That was the last move I made that I remember. Everything else was a blur of hits and he even got me into a choke hold at one point. Security pulled us off each other and into the arms of police. Without asking our names, we were placed into a squad car and driven away from the scene. The cold metal around my wrist. I slumped my head on the back of the passenger street. My mother was going to kill me. This might actually ruin her. First my father arrest and now her son. Chuck next to me I realized that was not as drunk kept demanding the officers to release us or they would regret it. They only laughed.

"Hey don't call Anne. I will call Bart," Chuck whispered low to me. I looked up and nodded in a silent thank you.

* * *

I lost Blair. Dorota was going to kill me. She was going to sick the polish mob on me. I was never going to go back to New York. We in the Cavo Paradiso for a few hours now and in the vast crowd I lost a very drunk Blair. I was past the point of freaking out I scanned the club on my way to security to ask for help when I heard her voice.

"When he kisses me it like woah. You know…. Bass probably kisses all his girls like that tho," I heard her say. I could only see the back of her head as she was sitting on the sofa with a guy by the edge of the pool area. Briskly I moved to catch up to her. I called out to her but I guess she could not hear me.

"So you are one of Bass's girl now huh," the person said sounding quite amused. I stopped second away from them when I realized I recognized the voice.

"Carter?" I said interrupting them confused. He turned to look at with his classic smirk. I felt on edge but intrigued at the same time. He always put me on my guard. When we were younger and he was only beginning to corrupt, Chuck I always had a slight crush on him until he got sleazier with age and that allure fell away. But sitting here in a linen white breezy top with a sun kiss tan I suddenly remembered how he was able to easily bed so many women.

"I believe we found Serena, Blair," he said making Blair squeal when she saw me.

"I am sure you look hard and long for me," I said rolling my eyes I walked around the sofa to sit next to Blair.

"Carter thinks I can convince Chuck to date me," she said over excited and quite drunk.

"That's supportive," I said glaring at Carter still wary of him.

"I figure he is a lost puppy starved for love. Show him a little bit and he will be humping your leg all day," Carter said excitedly for Blair's benefit making her smile.

"How romantic," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You can always try to get him jealous," Carter baited and Blair looked on intrigued, as did I. He then whispered something into her ear. Next thing I knew they were making out and I felt a drop in my stomach that felt a lot like jealously. Before I could stop him on his far hand, he used his cellphone to snap a photo.

"Gossip Girl will love this," he said and I jumped up and over Blair to grab it from him but he got up and put it in his pants pocket. Blair was laughing at the whole things. That's it she was cut off. I tried to grab it but I ended up grabbing a lot of his thigh.

"Don't send that," I warned.

"Are you getting frisky Serena," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe a dance will convince me not to," he said looking at me intensely never breaking eye contact. Suddenly that jealously I was feeling before turned into lust.

"Lets dance," Blair said grabbing us and pulling us towards the dance floor.

* * *

1 The headache of figuring out the time distance and the air travel killed in high school math and it killed me again. So I figured out you gain New York is seven hours behind Mykonos (when it is noon N.Y.C it is 7pm in Mykonos) and it takes about 12 hours to travel there. So if the girls leave at 10:30 am New York time they will arrive at 3 pm New York time making it 10 pm Mykonos time. Also all the club locations are real.

A.N: Only after writing the first Nate/Chuck fight scene did I realize that Chuck is only in a robe and Nate was in boxers, which made the scene funnier than I originally planned. I thought the running around the island in the kitchen thing is totally something I did with my siblings when I was younger and we were chasing each other. So it was supposed to show that sibling in-fighting as well as a major disruption to their friendship. Two fistfights might seem like overkill but I wanted them both to 'win' one each. To fight out all that tension. Next chapter is the beginning of their mending of friendship but not in the way Serena and Blair have. I so in love with the Chuck/Nate scene in the next chapter.

Carter needed to appear in the lost weekend but I did not want his disrupting the Nate and Chuck scenes so the girls found him Greece. I loved the Serena/Carter thing later and I kinda wonder how it would look if the show tried to develop that early on. That being said Carter is not going to show up in NYC. He is going to remain in Greece in my timeline/universe. I do see him coming back for the debutante ball for Serena but I am not planning to write that in to Dangerous Affections. He will be in the next chapter to finish off that story line. It is coming together and there is a method/plan to this story since beginning. So thank you for following along.

Dorota was our surprise POV because I just adore her and miss writing her. I just wanted to remind everyone that Eleanor is going to be livid with Blair at their first interaction. In addition, the Nate showing up at Blair is only to pour salt in his wound.

As always review and let me know what you think. Only one more chapter left to this one and I promise it will be interesting.


	3. Sunday- I Was Lost But Now I am Found

Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I had misplaced my outline which I had written down for this story. Once I found it I did not care to write for this story. However, with some free time I reread the whole story. I honestly forgot how much I enjoyed this plot. Hours later I wrote this chapter. The lost weekend I over and Dangerous Affections is going to build back up. I hope to have a chapter posted in Dangerous Affections within a week.

Disclaimer: I only own the plotlines. Enjoy.

* * *

Sunday

"Thanks for helping me carry her back," I thanked Carter. Blair had dozed off on the cab ride here and Carter offered to help me carry her inside. I laid her down in her room in the Villa making sure she was on her side.

Back in the main living room with Carter I suddenly felt very sober and was aware the tension in the room. "Water?" I offered and he nodded following me to the kitchen. We both greedily drank water without a word between us.

"You are leaving tomorrow right?" he asked and I was shocked that he spoke but happy that he finally broke the silence.

"Yes at noon which is five am New York time," I rambled.

"So you get there around six in the evening," he added and I eagerly nodded. The silence came back and I found myself not wanting him to leave but I had no more to say.

Suddenly it was as if he could read my thoughts because his lips attacked mine and I welcomed the challenge that is Carter Baizen. He hoisted up onto the counter his lips moving to my neck as he pulled lose the halter-top I was wearing sans bra. He feasted on my newly exposed skin and I leaned back in pleasure enjoying the moment of his tongue on my body. Losing myself in the moment, he stepped back to pull off his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Bedroom," he questioned. But words were incapable and he threw me back against the fridge as I offered no directions. The vertical position brought me back to my last sexual encounter.

 _He lifted me up against the door. I was surprised to find how much I welcomed it and needed it. I know I told Blair that I did not want to be with Nate but I needed him. He was my lifeline when I was at boarding school. He was everything I was not. He was sweet, kind, genuine in a world of knock-offs. After the day that Blair and I had, I was sure eventually she would understand that we were in love. He said he loved me and wanted to be with me when we were at the bar on Thursday but I ignored my feelings. My guilty conscience told me I needed to be punished and I could not have him but I needed him. I gave in and I enjoyed the moment. His hands were everywhere and I was on fire. The first time we had sex I was drunk and I only remembered moments but I this I wanted this memory forever. His tongue skid down the valley of my breast leaving a trail over my body to my heart marking me. When he slipped into me and claimed once more I crawled at his neck holding on to him as he sent me over the edge. It was not this good last time but this was before I realized that I was in love with Nate. Our first time was a drunken hookup and this time was the beginning of something I told myself. Of course, Blair would understand._

" _I'll like to see Chuck and Blair match that," he said as he moved off me with a chaste kiss to my forehead. I knew from Blair they did not have sex last night. I stared into his eyes trying to find that light that was in him before. The light I thought was there._

" _They… they didn't. I just came from Blair's. She…. She and Chuck… he just drove her home," I tried to explain. The look his face changed to confusion to relief. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach with the realization that I was used. Used for my body for his payback._

" _So they didn't," he breathed a sigh of realization until he looked at me and then down at my body. I pulled my shirt over my head and my skirt down when I realized I was still naked. But the clothes did not cover up the shame I felt._

" _You wanted to get back at her," I whispered but he heard._

" _My parents, my father he needs me to be with Blair since he is working on taking her mother's company public," he rushed. I gasped my hand covering my mouth. I felt sick. I never felt so let down._

" _Leave," I shouted turning and opening the door. Tears pricked at my eyes. I ran to the bathroom to wash away the evidence that he was here from my body. I scrubbed roughly wanting all of it gone. My tears merged with water from the shower but my wrecked sobs were loud in the empty penthouse._

"Stop," I said pushing Carter away. "Stop," I said again before he dropped me gently to my feet.

"Serena are you okay?" he asked concern. I was surprised at his ability to follow my request and his concern and I looked up at him. His fingers wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. I did not realize that I was crying. I have never felt so immature in a situation like this.

"Hey did I not hear you the first. I thought I was reading the signs right and," Carter said but I stopped him.

"No…no I just. I was just thinking of this guy who… broke my heart," I explained. He nodded and stepped further away from me.

"A guy had your heart and let it go, he must be a silly boy," he said shaking his head with a soft smile reaching down to grab the top of my halter to tie back around my neck covering me up. The gentleness of the action made me smile. "Well he must not be standing if did. Blair would have ruined him right. You two are as close as ever," he said his head nodded back to B's bedroom. I only smiled not knowing at how to answer that.

"She is a good friend," I finally said.

"So are you," he said his voice close and heavy. I debated jumping him again but I was determined not go down that path again.

He stepped back and away from me. I followed him thinking he was leaving but he sat down on the couch in the living room with he smiled as an invitation.

"So," he said. And I laughed at the awkward silence but it was clear that we wanted to be in each other's company. I laced my fingers through his siting closer next to him.

"Bass and Waldrof are a thing huh what about Nate. That cannot be pretty," he said with a smile.

"It probably won't be. But Nate doesn't know and Chuck is not the girlfriend type," I confided making him laugh. We talked for a white about his self-imposed exile from New York, his travels, making his way through his trust fund and his reputation. I confessed to waiting to renew my life and change my own reputation. When I told him about Bart and my mother's relationship, we joked on how having Chuck as a stepbrother would be. Which somehow brought back the Chuck and Blair drama.

"I should definitely send that photo to Gossip Girl to help Blair," he teased.

"No. no you can't. That would just be problem for no reason. Not helpful," I urged.

"Trust me Bass always wants my toys. He would become so jealous," he explained pulling out his cellphone. I thought he was still joking like he did before and it took me a while to realize he was serious. Boys and their egos would only think of women as toys in a game.

"Stop!" I yelled hoping he would listen but the sinister smile on his told me he was not going to.

"Sent," he said.

"Fuck Carter. You are never going to change. You are incapable of thinking of anyone but yourself" I said standing up angry over the wasted hours I spent talking to him. He looked angry at my words since I was using what he just told me against him. He was bad through and through. He only laughed standing up moving around me to leave. He could reach his own beach house after a short walk on the beach.

"Just wait and see. I am right. I'll see you soon Serena," he said with certainly.

"You won't I am leaving tomorrow remember," I said crossing my arms over my chest annoyed.

"I know. But still I will see you soon," he said again and I questioned what he could have meant. I dropped my arms as I wondered if he was going to come to New York but before I could ask he kissed my cheek more like the corner of my lip.

"Are you really coming back?" the hopefulness in my voice not lost on me nor him.

"I am sure I can find my way back. When you left for boarding school you stole the light from that city but now that you are there I am sure I can follow the golden glow back," he said as he softly took a strand of my hair and wrapped his finger through it while sliding it down letting it go. He winked with a classic smirk and suddenly I felt hot.

"Well then I guess I will see you there," I whispered as I stepped back. I needed to remove myself from sharing his air. I did not want another Nate incident. I wanted to see if Carter could be held to his word. I watched him walk away as the sun was beginning to peak on the horizon. I knew I could not put my eggs in that basket. Carter was famously bad but I maybe that's would every girl wants. I shook my head thinking back to all the bad I have been involved in. No, I needed to move away from that. I stepped back away from the door locking it. I went to take a nap setting my alarm for our flight.

* * *

 _Call in the search party. We found our missing goddess. They are lounging on the beaches of Greece soaking up the sun and the strobe lights with none other than the original CB- Carter Bazien that is. Didn't he invent the lost weekend boys? It seems like he has beaten the both of you and won none other than Blair Waldorf. All this time I thought B was into C but it seems like all she wanted some danger._

* * *

 _Boy boys this is a club not fight club. We all know the first rule of fight club is not to talk about fight club. Thank god that rule was brown. My sources have informed that the two boys were involved in a tussle at the club this lost weekend. It was the Golden Boy versus the Dark Knight. It seems like the only thing these two boys have lost this weekend was there friendship -Oh, and Momma Said Knock You Out XOXO_

* * *

"Trust me you want me to make my call before you process me," Chuck warned the men before we were processed. I urged the officer to listen to him but he was not taking Chuck's bullshit. He had no clue the damage our families could bring.

"Yea yea and you are Floyd Mayweather," Officer Ward joked with his partner Officer Dickins. They laughed at their weak joke.

"Trust me let him call or you will be expecting a call from the commissioner soon," I warned. Officer Ward looked concern and agreed to Chuck's demands. I was placed in the holding cell as I clutched jaw that was now swelling. Chuck came back from his call with an angry look on his face.

"Did Bart not pick up. I knew I should have called my mother. You should never depend on a Bass for anything," I rushed out once Chuck entered the holding area.

He rolled his eyes. "Melodramatic much. I called he said he won't be here until a couple hours. He told them to hold us and not to process us so don't worry there will be no record," Chuck offered.

"Oh…. Okay," I aid filling a bit embarrassed over my outburst. Chuck took a seat and I stared out of the pixel glass into the processing area where Officer Dickins was at.

"Enjoy the accommodations," he said through the opening. I turned around and seat on the bench.

"So is he on a flight or something?" I asked Chuck.

He scoffed "He is sleeping. God forbid he rushes out of bed to help me," Chuck said. I rolled my eyes at his selected memory. Bart must have saved us from an arrest at least six times but Chuck was also so drunk he probably does not have much memory of it.

"So tell me how long were you trying to get into Blair's pants?" I bitterly asked.

"And how often did you sleep with Serena?" he retorted. I rolled my eyes wanting so bad to hit him again.

Glancing at him again, I realize how intense our club fight actually was. We reeked of alcohol, both bleeding lips, ruin shirts, and bloody knuckles. I looked over my fingers examining them. Pressing my tongue against the roof of my mouth fitting back the sick pit I felt in my stomach and the burning in my eyes knowing this was not the time or place to cry. I was not angry over the arrest or being locked up but rather the last few weeks which were almost too much to bear and I was at my breaking point.

"Blair is just a girl. I was going to tell you I swear. I tried to fight it for so long…" Chuck began as he got up and paced the cell. I know how that felt. I fought trying to be with Serena for so long and I fucked that up tremendously.

"You should have told me," I said swallowing the lump in my throat and putting my emotions in check.

"I should have but she only wanted one night and I figured it would not get back to you. Plus, you were convinced you could get her back and I did not want to burst that bubble," he explained leaning against a wall. "God I could use a cigarette," he mumbled while he pounded the wall behind him. I nodded in agreement.

"That the problem Chuck you think with your dick and not your head," I responded.

"She is just a girl Nate. Eventually we will get over this," he said seating down again still far from me. Placing my elbows on my knees I out my head in my hands sighing.

"She isn't just a girl. I know I may have not treated her perfectly. But she was my first kiss, first date, first girlfriend," I turned to look at him. "She was the girl I spent my whole life thinking I was going to marry. Then all of the sudden my father is arrested, my girl is gone, my parents relationship is destroyed, my mother is a drunk, and all my dreams are shattered…. gone and with that Blair is gone. All these ridiculous idea Blair put in my head of a townhouse across from Central Park, becoming mayor than senator with presidential ambitions and two and a half kids with a cat named Cat are gone. Proof," I said finishing off groaned in a release of my anger.

"I can't believe you were going to let Blair name your cat Cat," he said and I slightly smirked but still refused to look at him.

* * *

Blair was not in the best of mood when she woke up to discover that Carter did in fact send in the photo of the two of them kissing to Gossip Girl. She was of course angry at me for not 'handling it' but I was only happy that she seemed to be grossed out by the idea of Carter. Last night was interesting and as much as I knew he was an ass I was intrigued. More than intrigued rather I was interested in him. Last night, the way he acted it was different than the Carter I thought I knew. It was surprising and refreshing but not too different than the boy I grew up with. We were at a café eating breakfast in the morning far earlier than either of us were capable of. We both wore large sunglasses over our eyes unable to handle the intense glare of the sun already.

"Blair are you really not going to talk to me today," I said with a slight smile. I did not think this was that big of deal the amount of times I shown up on GG kissing a guy was too many to count. I know this was new for Blair but everyone was sure to forget about it eventually. Plus, I knew there was nothing between them. I think it is good that she keeps Chuck on his toes.

"You were less drunk than me. You should have stopped him," she said and I knew she was glaring at me from behind her glasses. I was saved by the waiter arriving with our food. "And don't think I did not see the tension between you two," she mumbled.

"What should I have traded my body for the photo?" I asked dryly.

"Perhaps," she snapped.

"Blair!" I gasped out half in amused and half in anger.

"Joking joking. Well kinda joking. My head fills like a truck ran over it," Blair moaned as drank more water. She bit the plain toast rather than the quiche she ordered. I was only feeling half as bad as she was but I was definitely hungover. "I didn't mean you should have really have sex with him for the picture I was just saying if you wanted to you could have," she explained after the silence weighed on. I knew it was as much as an apology as she was going to give. I nodded my head at her.

"My mom is arranged for a car to pick us up after we arrive back in. Apparently she received a very angry call from your mother. Needless to say Lily and Eleanor are not in a happy place at the moment," I explained.

Throughout our friendship, our mothers constantly went from being friends to fighting and back again. I always figured it mirrored the friendship Blair and I will have. Blair rolled her eyes. She took her phone and flipped it open.

"Yea my phone is on silent and I haven't answered her calls," she said. "Twelve missed calls. She found out about the Jacobs shoot," she groaned.

"It was only a matter of time," I added. Honestly, I thought hiding it from Eleanor was just a bad idea.

"Oh my god! Chuck and Nate got arrested," she said showing me the photo linked the Gossip girl message this morning. The time different only made it one am there at the moment the boys were arrested probably less than an hour ago.

"They were fighting each other?" I questioned in disbelief reading the blurb. "Over what…" I tried off looking at Blair as we both realized what the fight was about.

"Ugh. I just going to stay here forever," Blair said placing her head on the table loudly drawing the attention of the guest around us and the wait staff.

"Do you think Chuck told him?" I asked confused at how this could have happened.

"I don't maybe. Chuck can be a prick at times. No one else knew that he and I you know," she said again looking up. I was unable to read her mood with those sunglasses on.

"Why would he mention it though? That doesn't make sense. You mentioned that he was trying to not sleep with you because of his friendship with Nate right?" I asked confused over the situation that Chuck would put himself in. He constantly caused drama in those he disliked but he shied away from causing drama in his own life.

"Self destruction or guilt or just to make sure Nate and I won't get back together," she said and suddenly smiling with glee. "Do you think he told Nate to keep Nate and I apart because he wants me for himself," she said speaking fast and quick.

"I am not sure. No one else could have mentioned it right?" I asked again not seeing the logic in Blair's assumption.

"No one knew we were having sex…" she paused and I could see the clocks working in her head. "Chuck did tell me that Jenny saw us making out in school and took a photo. But was supposed to handle that with a pay out on Friday," Blair finished in thought. When would Jenny tell Nate?

"That sounds even more unlikely. Nate and Jenny do not even know each other," I explained.

"Serena don't be daft we go basically go to the same school with the same school functions. It is not that hard to find bump into someone," she spat out taking her phone back from me. I only wondered if she was planning on contacting Chuck or Jenny. "Ugh Chuck is not picking up."

"Umm because he is locked up but maybe you can arrange conjugal visits," I joked and she ignored me.

* * *

When Bart finally arrived it was around four in the morning and he did not seem happy. I expected him to let us stay there longer but I guess he wanted us out before the streets were filled with people. He was dressed perfectly making us look further out of place in our drink and blood stained clothes our faces turning purple slowly. There was no greeting from him and Chuck kept his head straight still filled of pride. I bowed my head slightly when I greeted Mr. Bart who looked surprised to see me there.

"I thought Chuck got into a fight with someone," he said confused.

"These two went rounds with each other," the day officer explained before either Chuck or I got get a word in. No other words were spoken until we enter the limo.

"So it's over a girl," Bart said dryly.

"Yes… yes, sir" I said not really sure what else to say and I knew that Chuck was not going to answer.

"Blair then?" he asked gaining Chuck's attention and surprise as well as mine. Bart only gave us an expression that read I am Bart Bass to me since it was how Chuck often looked when he said that about himself. I guess Bart Bass would know everything. The silence was uncomfortable and Chuck I guess at his end started to pour himself a glass of scotch except his hand was hit away by Bart Bass himself.

"Seriously Charles you were just in jail," Bart spat out angrily.

"Don't pretend to care," Chuck bit out.

"I just picked you from jail don't accuse me of not caring, Charles. Frankly I am sick and tired of this. I thought you becoming better than this. I thought you were becoming a man," he snarled at Chuck. And then cool calm and collected Chuck Bass erupted into anger.

"For a fucking moment would you stop lecturing me. I am so sorry I am not the perfect son you always wanted! I don't want to be your son. I can't for the day when I out of your so called care and guidance," he yelled as he grabbed the scotch bottle from the bar opening it and in one quick motion splashed it throwing it over Bart. "Here take your fucking precious scotch don't you realize that this is the only thing you ever taught me. To fuck and drink. The lesson from Big Bad Bart. Father of the fucking year!" Slamming his hand on the roof of the car he yelled for the driver to stop. Escaping out the car without a backwards glance.

But I saw Bart sitting there. The look of hurt on his face. It was clear he loved Chuck. He just did not know how to be a father. Chuck thought he did not need one. Escaping the awkward tension of the limo I walked out in a calmer fashion. Looking right I saw Chuck briskly walking down the street the anger still held in his shoulders. I turned to go left and made it about three steps. Turning around I saw the limo driving away down the road driving right past Chuck. It was still dark and the streets were empty in midtown. The sun would be up less than two hours and a new day was coming. Realizing that all that for all the problems that I was currently facing in my life I was not alone. I don't know a single friend who did not have issues with their parents. I was supposed to be the 'normal' one but heck Serena, Blair, and Chuck all had fucked up parents for years. Less than a month with all my parent gossip out in the air I turned into a complete dick. God, I have been such an ass. Chuck was only a block away his gait having slowed down. With a groan I turned and ran after him. Catching up to him shorty I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked my best friend as I offered an olive branch. He looked at me judging my concern before nodding.

"Wanna go get drunk or sleep with some girls?" he asked with a forced smirk.

"Nah let's just crash. You can have the futon in my room," I told him knowing sleep would be best at the moment.

"I don't know if I can sleep. My head is buzzing and…" he trailed off.

"My mom has some sleeping pills I can grab," I offered. Nodding he agreed. Soon we were in a taxi driving off to the townhouse.

* * *

We were on the flight when suddenly I felt a wave of nausea come over me. At least first class means with have private bathrooms. Quickly I made my way to toilet that Blair had just thrown up in. I guess I did drink more than I thought. I tried to ignore the look from the other passengers. Slumping down into the large leather seat next to Blair who was pretending to be sleeping.

"Great now they are all looking at us," she whispered.

"Just don't make any more sudden moments," I said back. This long flight was going to feel even longer.

Just then the flight attendant came over with more ginger ale for Blair and I with looks of sympathy. She probably knew how it felt to fly while still drunk. Suddenly there was a loud beeping coming from Blair's phone.

"Blair," I hissed as we attracted more attention from eight or ten other passenger. I slumped lower into my seat.

"Sorry sorry it's my birth control alarm," she explained. "I need to remember to take it since you know Chuck." She winked at me with the first full smile of the day. But the thought only made me queasier. I covered my mouth and took deep breaths. "I want to get on the implanted rod. Penelope has it and she said it is a great birth control. What are you on? The IUD?" she asked off-handedly.

"Not on anything. I haven't had sex since…" I trailed off suddenly remember that it hadn't been a year since I had sex rather it was only a week since I had unprotected sex with Nate.

"Nate?" Blair offered. I looked at her in shock. How did she know that I had since with Nate a week ago?

"Blair… I," I began trying to think of an apology.

"Serena it was a year ago. Really maybe you should have screwed Carter since all you got out of Dan was that sad little wave," she said flippantly.

"Yea, you are right," I said lamely. But the only thing on my head was the fear that I might be pregnant. I took a deep breath and told Blair I was going to try to take a nap.

* * *

I tossed in bed trying to remember why my ribs hurt so much when I remembered my fights with Chuck from the day before. I groaned as I got up an elbow to see if Chuck was still on the futon. The blanket I had given him were folded and he was gone.

After getting home and tossing him my mother's pills he was out. I stood up for a while going over my recent behavior with Chuck, Blair, Serena and my parents. I did not like who I was becoming and I needed to make some apologize. There were so many things I needed to make right. I really needed to see Serena and tell her sorry for the sloppy sex on the day of the brunch. I was blinded by revenge and anger. Honestly I misplaced that anger onto my friends. I was angry at my father but with him behind bars I could not take it out on him. I needed to apologize to Chuck and have a serious conversation with him regarding his attentions towards Blair. I know I hurt her and I really wanted to try to make sure he did not hurt her too. But if they actually had feelings for each other than I want to give them my blessing. I smiled a bit to myself at the thought of Blair and Chuck together. In a weird way in made sense. As a weird evil genius couple who takes over the world. Yea, they would totally run shit.

* * *

A.N: So there you have it. Carter and Serena or Nate and Serena? After N using S like that I don't think any of my readers are really going to enjoy his character too much. Is S prego with N's baby? Stay tune. And Nate I finally letting go some of that anger. Chuck is at with Bart again. Blair is ready to come home and have Chuck. Hope you enjoyed the lost weekend folks.


End file.
